Edited and spell checked version of my First published story! D
by writingequalslove22
Summary: Spell checked and edited.


After Kurt gives Blaine the flowers for his tony audition, he goes under the bleachers for Blaine to find him and when he does confused, Kurt plants a kiss on him but before he could return the kiss, Kurt's body heat leaves him and he opens his eyes to see two football players kicking dirt in Kurt's face and Blaine ran over to kurosky who was the one doing the kicking while the other on held Kurt still, poor Kurt he was not that strong let alone against two bodybuilder football players.

"Hey kursky." Blaine snarled.

He scoffed laughing "this should be good boyfriend hobbit to the rescue."

"Come at me." Blaine said standing in second position, while Kurt and the football player stood shell shocked. Nobody said that to a football player mid bullying especially kurosky. But Blaine held firm and kurosky came at him and before he even knew what happened kurosky was on the ground with his hands and legs tied tightly together. Then he looked at kurosky with disgust and said "do you want me to do the same thing to you." The football player looked terrified and speechlessly nodded no and bolted and Blaine picked up Kurt cradle style and Kurt rolled over coughing into Blaine's chest and he was trying to hide it but Blaine could hear him crying before he snugged up to his chest and the warm of his shirt and fell asleep. He sighed as much he just wanted to sit there and let Kurt sleep in his arms he had to get Kurt to the hospital.

Blaine gave a note to Mr. Shoe about kurosky and called Rachel, "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Blaine is everything ok, Kurt said you guys wouldn't be back till late."

"Yeah that's true but were probably now be at the hospital all night."

"What! What happened are you ok, did they hurt Kurt, what do u need me to do?"

"Kurt's ok for right now he's sleeping and could you drive us to the hospital, I want to sit in the back and make sure he doesn't fall off the seat or anything."

"Of course, I'll be right out."

"That's great Rachel, thank you so much."

"Honey why do u think Kurt gave you my number."

He smiled and said "I'll see ya in a minute." And literally like a minute later there was Rachel holding out her hand for the keys he handed them over trying to be careful not to wake Kurt he only stirred a little.

"Aww photo op" and Rachel snapped a quick photo before getting in the front seat.

Blaine laughed and thanked Rachel for opening the door to the backseat for him. He carefully layed, Kurt next to him, put his seatbelt on and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ok, which hospital!" Rachel asked starting the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Any, I have no idea about hospitals!"

"Ok I got it covered." She went to the hospital Kurt's dad was at when he had his heart attack.

"Excuse me miss my friend needs admitted right away." Rachel said to a nurse in her bossy, i dare you to say no to me kind of way, and you know that's how she's saying but she's not having a rude tone so you can't say anything about (Do you guys know what i mean?)

The nurse recognized 2 of the 3 teens there, especially the one asleep in the arms of the small yet strong looking young male. She went over to them and examined Kurt real quick, she put a hand on Kurt's side checking for tender places as Kurt winched making the boy who didn't seem big enough to be holding him cry. (Not sobbing but his face was immediately tear stained  
) But Blaine didn't accuse the nurse of anything, he just looked up with a tear stained face and even though frantic and a cracking voice was all serious and to the point. Asking billions questions what does that mean? Is he going to be ok? Will he have to stay the night? Will insurance cover this his dad just had a heart attack a month ago? Until she said, "Breathe honey it will be ok, we'll figure it out, but first I need to know what happened."

"Ok um." Blaine said looking around somewhat unsurely.

The nurse noticed this and then realized he wanted to lay his friend down "Oh here honey, just lay him on this gurney." She said bringing the gurney over and then asked one of the other nurses to examine Kurt more closely.

Then they went over to a corner so he could tell her what happened somewhat more privately.

"So me and Kurt are in a relationship," and he looked up at her hesitantly before continuing she nodded giving him a reassuring smile so he continued stumbled over his words, she thinks due to the tears and also nervousness about her possibly shunning them but she was proud to say she worked somewhere, where they didn't do that.

"So this football player just starts violently kicking your boyfriend because you guys were kissing?"

The small teen, Blaine looking distraught squeaked out a rough "yeah."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face and she said "Ok, let's go see what we can do to help him." She finished giving him a warm smile for reassurance.

He sniffled and shook his head.

She lead him to the room where his boyfriend was, with the bossy girl making sure the paler teen Kurt was comfortable, he was still a little out of it but awake which was a good sign, The bossy girl was calling people on her phone to let them know what was going on. When they got to the room Blaine was about ready to bolt in there but she stopped him for a moment to tell him that the doctor would be in there shortly and then she leaned in closer and said "Don't take any crap from any of the staff, they will show you the same level of care and respect as anybody else because I'll make sure of it." she finished saying smiling.

His mood seemed to noticeably lighten and he said "Thank you, so much ma'ma I really appreciate it."

She smiled and was amused at how polite this kid was even now and said "You're very welcome, it's my pleasure."

Blaine smiled at her gratefully and rushed into the room and to his boyfriend's bedside, where he immediately took, Kurt's hand. He still remembered Kurt here sitting next to his dad's bedside like it was yesterday, it broke her heart to see him in the hospital bed this time.

She smiled happily to herself at their love, though it warmed her heart and she was glad, that Kurt, had someone like Blaine here for him. She then went to the nurses' station and told them the situation and that if anyone had any problems with those two boys, in terms of disrespect and such they would answer to her. They knew she was serious because she like the co-chief of medicine and she doesn't allow discrimination of any kind.


End file.
